


This Close

by Courage_dear_heart



Series: 017 [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Post Season 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-06 12:51:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Courage_dear_heart/pseuds/Courage_dear_heart
Summary: Sequel to One Mississippi. After the tragedies in Julie's life she goes searching for answers and finds one Jim Hopper as Chief of Hawkins PD, harboring another test subject of Martin Brenner's. As she struggles to gain footing in a 'normal' life, Julie navigates how to cope with the guilt of how she escaped that lab and finds solace in the budding relationships she encounters.





	1. Pyrrhic

**November 1983**

_017_. The numbers in black ink flashed in and out of shadows as the bus passed beneath bridges. Running a finger over the tattoo, she could remember when she got it done: bright room, Martin Brenner standing with his arms crossed in the doorway before he strode over and held her down. She'd learned his name; demanded it after she woke up back in that room again. He'd said the number was a way to identify her and she couldn't help but wonder if she would be killed soon.

Brenner spent more time with her upon her return, but there was no comfort in his company – not at first. The injections, the tests, the training. It was like she was his favorite experiment.

A chill ran down Julie's spine. The coat she'd stolen wasn't enough to warm her when the chills came from within. At least she was warmer than she'd been when she wandered through the woods.

The events of the last six hours had shaken her. Where she found the strength to do what she'd done, she hadn't known. It was like she didn't know who she was anymore. That young naïve girl had been twisted into someone she couldn't even stand to look at.

Flirting with a man to buy her a bus ticket was easy enough, but she'd have to keep doing it each stop until she made it to Mississippi.

 _Home_.

Her sister, Toni, was killed by these men; by this project. She had so many unanswered questions, but she'd rest easy in her own bed. It blew her mind that she'd escaped for the third time. What did people always say? Third time's the charm? But this time was different. This time it was mental manipulation; a long stretch of a plan that she felt guilty over now. Maybe the guilt would keep her up at night, but maybe time would heal those wounds too. She should have taken the car; dragged his body out of the driver's seat, took off. But instead she ran through the woods in the middle of the night once again, fearing the car would be traceable.

This time she had a plan: get normal looking clothes. Blend in. Avoid the police. Get a bus ticket. Get home. Let her destiny be in her own hands for once.

The bus wasn't helping her nerves; with every stranger that passed she worried they worked for Brenner – for  _whoever_ they were. But there was a gun in the pocket of her stolen jacket, she had on sexy stolen undergarments, and if she needed to seduce someone to get home – God damn it – she'd do it. Wouldn't be the first time…

•••

The seduction idea wasn't necessary this time, as it turned out. She'd run into some very kind people and hadn't had to use the gun once. Yet.

Upon stepping foot into Mississippi, she knew to thumb for a ride. A gentle woman in her 40s picked her up, asked her story. Julie spouted some lie about how she was a college student and her car died.

Only having a 'thank you' and a warm smile to give the woman, she got out of the car and planted her feet on her family's street for the first time in a year and ten months.

Julie didn't want to knock. It just wasn't normal not having a key to her own home. She did it anyway, holding her breath until someone opened up. Lightheaded, she grabbed onto the doorframe and stared eye-to-eye with her aunt Kathy.

"Julie?" the tears that followed were not expected, but Julie held her aunt in her arms and let her cry. "I'm so sorry."

_Sorry?_

So that was it then. Her parents were dead. She just knew in her gut, knew by her aunt's reaction, felt it under her skin.

"They're gone?" she asked as she closed her eyes, tears already falling.

She focused on the way Brenner worked with her to tap into the power she had and the memories flooded to her. She felt the energy transfer from Kathy through her fingertips and into her veins. Her mother and father – bloody – in the car, front end smashed, small fire starting. Sirens were heard, but she could tell they were already gone.

Gasping, she felt tearstains rushing down her cheeks. Aunt Kathy still clung to her but soon ushered her inside and locked the door.

"The accident was fifteen months ago," Kathy had apparently been counting. "Just an unfortunate thing, same as Toni."

She knew that couldn't be the truth. There were no  _coincidences_ in her life anymore. Fifteen months was how long she'd been in the lab since her last escape. The timelines between Toni's death and her parents matched up all too closely and Julie couldn't shake the feeling that this was no accident. There was no doubt in her mind; these people had killed her parents.

•••

The bad news kept coming and she felt like she was drowning in grief.

Aunt Kathy had bone cancer.

Grief stayed longer than she'd expected. Most days she didn't even get out of bed; just lay there, staring at the stucco ceiling, feeling how heavy everything felt. She'd break down every few hours – long sobs clawing their way out of her mouth, screaming into the pillow, gasping for breath.

Maybe she should get some help, she thought.

But there was still beauty in being free. On her best days, she sat on the front porch for every meal, enjoying whatever weather Mississippi had to offer that day. The breeze in her hair, the sunlight through the leaves of the tree in the front yard; it all felt surreal. How many weeks had she spent wishing for a sunset again? That windowless room was psychological torture. Julie never enjoyed nature as much as she did now.

And as the grief passed and returned in waves, she found ways to distract herself. Her childhood home was a mess because Aunt Kathy had inherited it and was in too much pain to clean.

For weeks she tidied up the house and went through old stuff. When she was feeling her best, she started cooking meals again, taking care of her aunt. But she was always moving – she had to keep her hands busy or she'd lose her nerve to steady the anger that the grief left over.

She could kill for her parents. It was a thought. Instead, she'd gotten a job at the nearest coffee shop because she was terrified of time with her thoughts; terrified of the things she could do.

•••

Time seemed to go so quick when she was busy every day. The days at the facility were so slow with her in that room or being worked on and trained. The first few months Julie was home, she went straight to and from work and only changed path to grocery shop.

Call it fear, maybe. But she couldn't bring herself to meet anyone new or talk to old friends. Who knew if they were spies. Who knew who worked for Brenner. Nothing at home felt safe anymore.

It was six months and three weeks before she took a seat on that barstool again. That bartender she was interested in a lifetime ago didn't work there anymore she figured and instead a beautiful blonde woman took his place.

It didn't matter. She wasn't interested in dating anymore. Her life had become mundane but she wasn't driven to change anything. The less that changed, the less she had to worry about anyone shady coming in to harm her. In a way, she found comfort in the expected.

And then Aunt Kathy's health worsened; her cancer had spread once again - this time to her lungs. The doctor didn't give her very long, what with the chemotherapy being too expensive.

"I can find a way to pay for it," Julie had demanded. She'd lost count of how many times they'd had that conversation.

And every time, her Aunt would calmly shake her head. "I've done my time here. You're all I've got to live for. Keep your money. Get out of this place."

•••

Six months was more than the doctors had expected Aunt Kathy to push through, but she'd insisted on sticking around as long as she could to make sure Julie was set up with money – she was stubborn, as were all women in her family. She'd set up selling the house to a family friend upon her death.

Those six months weren't the hardest part of Julie's life, but it still hurt to see her Aunt in so much pain. The day she came home from the coffee shop to find her unresponsive in her bed, she felt like the world was caving in once again. A similar feeling had washed over her sitting in the passenger seat next to that cop while her sister's car was smashed.

She had no one and the man who was willing to buy her family's home would be calling within the week.

•••

Jude Kalhan, 45, white, divorced, residing in Chicago now. The police report mentioned out-of-state plates in the car "accident" that had killed her parents.

With the house sold, Julie was out a home so a road trip to Chicago wasn't out of the question. Sure, hopping from hotel room to hotel room wasn't her ideal situation but with the uncertainty of her safety, she knew it was something she had to do. With her Aunt gone, she had  _nothing_.

Brenner was pronounced dead she'd found out after calling around in Indiana a few weeks previously. With nothing to occupy her time, she suddenly got curious again – wanted to dig a little – give her life a purpose again.

The secretary in Hawkins Police Department had been very helpful and she was going to call back again more than likely. If Julie remembered correctly, her name was Flo and she'd seemed happy to speak to someone; said that before recently things had been slow.

However, now she had a mission and so she was Chicago-bound.

•••

Driving in Chicago was pretty crazy. Her goal was to get in, get information, and get out. Finding Jude's address was easy but that gun felt heavy in her pocket as she climbed stairs to his apartment. She wore a low-cut top, her goal to get him to let her in before killing him. Don't touch anything. Move quick.

When she got there, she used her shoe to kick the door and draw Jude's attention to her. It worked. She was staring at the face of her parent's killer.

"Hi," she squeaked out. "Could I use your phone?"

He paused, looking her over, but finally agreeing to let her in. The door closed behind her and he pointed to his phone on the wall. The television was on and he was drinking a beer, unaware that Julie had pulled a gun out of her jacket pocket.

"Were you paid to kill my parents?" she asked, unafraid.

Jude slowly stood, turning to her, smirking. "Thought you looked familiar. You look like your mother, Julie."

She pushed down the memories. "Did Brenner hire you?"

He laughed, nodding. "I knew this day would come. Just wait till Brenner finds out you're here."

"Brenner's dead."

Jude shrugged. "If you think so."

The room suddenly felt cold as that sentence sunk in.

The door opened and Julie stood still, breath caught in her throat. Was it an ambush? Was it Brenner?

The people that entered wore masks. The leader stepped forward at the sight of Julie with a gun aimed at Jude's head. She aimed her gun at Jude too and Julie stilled. She raised her mask; she was a teenager.

"And what do we have here?" she had an accent. The others went to raid Jude's apartment, digging around for his wallet, grabbing him around the neck and pulling him to his knees.

"Look, I'm only here for him," Julie stated.

"Well, so are we," the girl stepped closer and Julie moved her aim toward the girl. A flash of memories rushed through her and her eyes fell to the girl's wrist. In an instant she saw the numbers 008 tattooed there.

"Wait," she lowered her gun, revealed the tattoo on her wrist as well.

"Seventeen," the girl, Eight, said. "You're…part of all of this?"

"He killed my parents," Julie informed her. "And he says Brenner is still alive."

The girl was quiet for a minute, nodding slowly. "Then here," she motioned her group to bring the man closer. "Your turn."

Julie flinched even though she hadn't expected to. She wanted to be brave, ignore the fear in her gut, kill him without a second glance as he likely did when he crashed his car into her parents. But it took a few too many seconds and she almost lost her nerve. Then a flash of his memory – him walking away from that car wreck – filled her mind and she pulled that trigger, hearing a thud as his body hit the floor.

She glanced around the room before lowering the gun.

Eight told her that her name was Kali, explained that her powers allowed her to make people see things. Her mission had been to find everyone involved in the lab, the project, and 'give them what was coming to them.' Her team took care of the body and probably stole from him while they left the scene.

"And you were taken when you were 24?" Kali asked to which Julie nodded. "You said Brenner spent time with you often." Her fingers moved and Julie was distracted for a moment. "What did he do, I wonder?"

Glancing up, Julie saw him – Martin – standing a few feet away from her, walking slowly forward, hands in pockets.

"There's my little bird," he cooed, smile coming to his lips, bloodied mark on his forehead. "I have been looking for you. Why have you left me? I need you."

He was inches from her in a moment, pressing his mouth to hers without permission. Julie struggled against him, screaming as she pulled away, but his hands were on her again and it felt so real.

Just as soon as he appeared, he was gone and Kali was staring curiously. Julie bit her tongue, remembering the powers she said she had.

"So it's like that then," Kali hummed, nodding.

"It's not like I asked for it," Julie defended. "After they dragged me back, I was determined to get out for good. They killed my sister. So I complied when I could, made him think I was attracted to him; seduced him," a chill ran through her, admitting it aloud for the first time. She wanted to vomit. She bit her tongue.

"I met another one of us recently," Kali mumbled. "She and Brenner were closer than he and I. Not in the same way as you." She looked her up and down.

"Another…experiment?" Julie still didn't know what to call all this.

Kali nodded. "She chickened out of joining us. Couldn't kill. Took a bus home when things got tough," she rolled her eyes and Julie was reminded of her age.

"Any idea where she lived?'

Kali shrugged. "Didn't ask. She left in the middle of a shit storm. Said she was going home to her police officer."

Julie grabbed her keys, walking toward her car with her bags of clothes and possessions in the trunk. Kali followed behind, jogging closer.

"Well, it's been great. Thanks for distracting him I guess."

"You said you can give and get memories," Kali said. "You could be useful here. You could help us."

"Pass," Julie shook her head, getting in her car.

"Where are you going?"

"To find that lab. See that it's actually closed for good."

Kali sighed, crossing her arms. "You have no clue where it is, do you?"

"A vague idea," Julie snapped. "But it's in the paper and I'm sure I'll find someone who knows something."

Kali nodded. "Good luck." Julie closed the door, started the car, rolled down the window. "Hawkins," Kali informed her. "The lab was in Indiana."


	2. Hiraeth

All those hours of driving, Julie didn't want to get in her car ever again. Her legs were stiff and she was reminded of that stunt she'd pulled with that police officer, Jim; reminded of crappy gas station food and aching limbs from driving for days.

He was surely dead. They'd killed her sister and her parents. They had Jim. It was her fault he'd been killed. She thought about it often and the guilt ate at her most nights. If she would have just stayed in that place, not run, so many people would still be living.

She made an effort to shake off these thoughts, though, and that morning was no different. Julie forced herself to talk to people even though she wanted nothing to do with them. These people and this town meant nothing to her; nowhere did, really. But she knew she had to try to lead a normal life and a part of her was almost giddy over the thought of having somewhere to call  _home_.

She'd been running on pure adrenaline and was currently in need of coffee. The coffee shop by the motel was near empty but she went anyway. Glancing around, she found a family of three; a little girl staring unhappily at her pancakes. Suddenly she remembered Kali's mention of another girl like them – how she'd traveled back home to a police officer.

Something felt peculiar and she always trusted her gut.

"Excuse me," she waved over the barista. "Do you have a phone I could use?"

In her purse there was a balled up piece of paper with the number to Hawkins Police scribbled on it. Flo was extremely helpful with her questions about the lab a few weeks back.

"Hello?"

"Hi, I have a quick question: is there an officer named Jim there?"

A sigh left the woman. "What'd he do now?"

Julie's heart jolted – he wasn't dead! Or was it another Jim…?

"Nothing. Is he in now? Can I speak with him?"

"He's running late – as usual. We never know when he'll drag his lazy ass in here, but I'm sure he'll show up before noon."

It couldn't be the same man. The Jim she remembered had been so eager for her case, so ready to jump in and help when no one else was there for her.

"Okay, thank you."

She hung up the phone, tipped the barista, and left the coffee shop.

•••

Julie sat in a chair pushed to the corner of the room, eyes fixated on the door, almost urging it to open. Taking even breaths she ignored Flo's stares of curiosity. It was interesting to put a face to the voice over the phone line.

For fifteen minutes she'd had the urge to leave. She'd known Jim for only a matter of a few days and even though he was an important part of her past, maybe he'd been unfazed. Maybe he wouldn't recognize her. Maybe this was a terrible decision.

But she had to know what he knew about the lab. He had to be chasing down leads, right? Just happening to be the chief  _here_  of all places?

What if he was a part of all of this? Hired by Brenner to capture her, convince her she was safe, and then lead her right to them? If Brenner was still alive – like that dead man had said – could Jim be working with him currently?

Her eyes snapped to the door as soon as it opened and her stomach dropped.

The one officer – Powell, was it? – made a noise in the back of his throat, commenting on the chief's lateness.

"Hop," Flo started.

"Honestly, let me get some coffee, Flo – we've been over this," his voice boomed.

"Someone's here to see you," Flo ignored him, pointing to their guest. "Name's Julie Preston."

Jim was about to raise his voice but stopped, mouth agape. Julie stood, shifting her purse from her lap to her shoulder.

"Hi, Jim," she spoke finally.

He paused, closed his mouth, exhaled through his nostrils.

"Hey," he cleared his throat and then pointed down the hall to what she assumed was his office. "Come in."

•••

 _Chief_ , she thought as they sat in silence. He'd said he wanted another job but it was surprising to see him so high ranking, especially if he was lazy like Flo made it seem. Jim lit a cigarette and stared at his desk for a moment.

"I thought for sure you were-"

"Dead?" she nodded, a flood of memories – Jim's memories – clicked in her mind. "Same to you…" she paused awkwardly. "You looked for me."

"Uh…yeah. How'd you-" he paused, sighing then rubbing his temples. "Right." She wanted to tell him about what else she was capable of, but his questions started first. "It was here, wasn't it?"

"Yes."

"That lab they had you at."

She nodded. "Brenner. All of that power company crap was bullshit. I read it all in the papers after-"

Jim held up his hand, stopping her before she could continue. "It's a long story, but I know everything."

"Wait," she interrupted too, extending her hand toward his on his desk. "I…learned something…" he gave her a look. "May I?" she nodded toward his hand. A second's pause but he nodded curtly.

Closing her eyes, Julie pressed her fingertips to the back of Jim's hand. What came next was a flood of Jim's memories: a crying, desperate woman, a missing son, a monster in the walls, the  _lab_ , Brenner, a different world, a little girl with abilities, a cabin, Eggos in the fridge.

Jim pulled away then but some memories were still coming. Julie opened her eyes to stop them.

"What the  _Hell_ was  _that_?"

"Brenner trained me, kept working on my mind," it was weird to say aloud. "Jim, I can access people's memories."

Jim said nothing, mostly freaked out about what she saw. He felt sick, almost, like she'd taken away his privacy and now knew about Jane.

"How'd you get out? I looked for you when I was there." That guilt suddenly found its way back.

Julie bit her tongue. "I did something awful," she left it at that for now, suddenly unable to own up to what she'd done. What would Jim think? "Story for another time?" she offered, still wondering if she could trust him. "I went home. Jim, they killed my parents. A car accident-" she paused, looking up at him in an attempt to stop the tears from forming.

"M'sorry," he huffed, shaking his head at the thought of the damage.

"Can I try something?" leaning forward and across the desk, she pressed her fingers to Jim's neck, feeling his pulse. It quickened. He wanted to pull away but remained silent.

It wasn't the first time she'd tried this. Brenner had forced her to share a memory – the same way – and it was way too intimate for her comfort.

The feeling of memories flooding to Jim was like a rush – little peppering of tingles in the veins on her arms. She showed him everything from the moment she got home: her aunt, the accident report, the man she chased to Chicago - how she had to kill him.

She wiped the drip of blood from her nose, grabbing a tissue from Jim's desk. This was the only power that the blood still came from.

Jim was breathless when she pulled away. His pupils were small, shock plastered across his face.

" _Jesus_ …" he narrowed his eyes at her.

"I'm sorry, I just figured that would be easier," but before she sat back in her chair, Jim grabbed her wrist and pulled up the sleeve of her jacket.

For some reason he'd expected to find nothing – that this was some elaborate ruse – but there was the tattoo and now he knew her number:  _seventeen._  He raised his eyes to her but said nothing, still trying to get over the feeling of her using her powers on him. She pulled away, sat back, stared unblinking at him. She felt exposed now, having Jim reveal this without her permission. But after all he'd done for her she figured she owed him that bit of exposure at least.

"And now you're back here?" Jim wasn't trying to get mean with her, but he felt like things were just getting settled around here: his life was finally flat lining again and now here she was to bring more weirdness to this town. For God's sake, she'd  _given him memories_  as if this was normal.

"I wanted to see if the lab was still standing," she shrugged.

"It is," he snapped. "Kids got that news story out about Barb," she nodded at this, having read it. "Got 'em outta here."

"Good. And Brenner?"

"Dead."

"You're sure?"

"Well…yeah. Pretty sure." At Jim's words, Julie stilled. Hopper connected the dots. "That was him, wasn't it? The one who took you back that day."

Julie nodded, not wanting to give him those memories. His scent and his mouth – the weight of him in that bed. How he'd call her ' _little bird_ ,' keep her company because "she was his favorite." She breathed sharply at the memory.

"That girl," Julie gaped. "With the dark hair – the powers," Jim's eyes darkened. "Was she…like me?"

Gruffly, Jim answered a short, "Yes."

He was trying to hide something from her and a part of her didn't want to push him, but she needed to know.

"Where is she?"

Jim bit his tongue. Sure, they shared a history – a few days mind you – but she was practically a stranger still. And how was he certain she wasn't working with them still? He had to protect Jane.

"I don't know."

"Bull," she slammed her hand on the desk. He didn't flinch, just leveled his gaze with hers. She sensed his anger and hesitation. Though she understood, she couldn't help but feel hurt. "I get it, okay? It's your job – to protect. And, yeah, you could have me pinned in ten seconds, but don't you dare doubt that I can't make a skin connection and read your memories. I can. But I won't." She lowered her gaze a moment, took a breath and Jim felt himself let out a breath he didn't know he held. "You know where she is," she lowered her voice. "I want to keep her away from these people – if there's a possibility of them coming back here. I would  _never_ side with them, Jim, not after everything they've taken from me."

"Julie…" Jim shook his head, sighed, "Look, it's not that I don't trust you, it's just…there's been a lot going on these past two years, okay? And now you're here and…"

"-And you think I just brought more shit your way," she nodded at that. "I get it." She felt like such a fool, driving all this way to see some empty lab. "I shouldn't have come here. I'm sorry." She stood to leave.

"Where are you going?" he groaned.

"Tomorrow I'll go check out that lab and then I'll leave you alone."

Jim stared at her. "You plan on going alone?"

"Yes," she snapped.

He pulled out his pack of cigarettes, lit one, inhaled deeply. "What time?" Julie turned to him, unspeaking. "How about noon tomorrow?"

"Jim-"

"I'll pick you up. Where are you staying?"

Julie didn't know if the feeling stirring in her chest was hope or dread.


	3. Refrain

Of all the thoughts that circled around in Julie's mind that morning, the most prominent was: Jim Hopper had a habit of running late.

It wasn't a big deal, really, but every minute that passed made her extremely aware that this situation was  _awkward._  Why she ran to him after finding out he was local, she had to do some soul searching. Was it because she was attracted to him and those two nights they spent together all that time ago hooked her in? She decided that no, that wasn't the case – she simply had  _no one else_ to go to and so she figured he was a good bet.

But her mind still raced. After this was all said and done, when she found that empty lab, what would she do next? With no one to chase down, no other investigations, no job, no family…

Jim's memories had connected things for her – cleared up some gray areas. However, she was still convinced that this wasn't over. She couldn't go back home – if there were still employees out there they'd find her fast. But staying in this crappy motel room wasn't an option either.

Someone pulled up outside of the motel and a car horn sounded twice. Glancing out the window, she saw Jim's truck. Such a gentleman. She took a deep breath before walking out the door.

Jim couldn't help but notice how she dressed. Now that she wasn't forced to borrow clothes from Jim's friend's girlfriends or wear what she had on from the lab, Jim liked how she dressed. He wondered if they were from her suitcase from home – wherever she called home – Mississippi, was it?

"Hi," she greeted as she got in his truck.

"Hey," he nodded before throwing it into gear and peeling out of the parking lot.

It felt strange having her in the passenger seat once again. It felt like a decade ago that he was crossing state lines to get her home, when it was – what – two, three years? It was a strange feeling, really, having another encounter with her. Weren't people typically expected to catch up after a few years? Had they really even  _known_  each other before? To Hopper, this felt like the strangest hookup run-in he'd ever had.

Yet it wasn't  _awful_.

Unless she brought those fuckers back to Hawkins…

"Thank you for taking me," she finally spoke. Her voice was soft as she stared out the window in fear of making eye contact with him.

He grunted. "You really wanna do this?"

"No," she answered immediately. He glanced at her and she returned the gaze just to break it once again. "But I have to. I need…closure, almost, I think?"

Jim nodded and she was comforted by the understanding. "Makes sense."

"You don't have to do this; I can go myself. I didn't want to take you away from work."

He glanced at her again, "You really wanna go alone?" Julie remained silent. "Look, I didn't bring anything to get in, say those doors are bolted, okay? Trust me when I tell ya: a walk around outside will prove it to you." A few minutes passed in silence and Julie stared out at the trees blurring by. She wondered if these were the woods she got lost in on her escape. "This place was heavily guarded."

Her big doe eyes took him in as he pulled down the drive that led to the lab. As it came into view, he slowed the truck and watched her reaction. Her chest rose and fell quickly as her breathing hitched.

"Jim…" she spoke in a warning tone, pulling her legs up to the seat with her eyes wide. " _Jim_!"

He glanced back at the empty parking lot, wondering if he missed something. What did she see?

"Hey, _hey!_ " he threw the truck in park, attempted to calm her sudden thrashing. As she tried to get away her nails dug into his wrist and he pulled away sharply. " _Jesus_! Stop!" With a touch he felt a shock; a vision of a full parking lot coming into his mind, then the view from a balcony. He blinked and it was gone. "Julie, calm down!" he held her shoulders now. "It's okay! No one's here."

Her breathing slowed as she slowly opened her eyes, noting the abandoned lot. She'd thought this was it: figured she'd been right yesterday: that Jim was working for them, he was taking her back. But the lot  _was_  empty and nothing looked the way it had when she'd escaped; no lights on, no guards, no cars…

Jim was telling the truth.

"I'm sorry," she choked out, hanging her head. "I thought I saw…"

Jim was still getting used to this new ability: that she could  _transfer memories with her touch_  – what the Hell?!

"I…saw it. You-" He didn't have the words.  _Shared it_? He sighed. "Julie, you gotta believe me." She said nothing. "Let's walk." He gave her a second and then shut off the car, stepping out.

Julie was tentative as she walked alongside Jim. He took her to the entryway, stayed back a bit so she didn't feel cornered as she ran a hand along the bolts on the doors. Jim's memories were screaming in her ears: something about hideous dog creatures and a monster underground. She didn't want to know. Not now.

Her chest felt tight as she lifted her hands to peer into the darkened room. She half expected to see Martin Brenner peering back at her, but nothing inside moved. The view down the main hall brought memories flooding back to her in waves:

* * *

She remembered sitting staring at the plate before her.  _"This is what you requested, correct?" Brenner spoke finally. She nodded. "Good."_

_What was the catch, she wondered. Yet of course she ate it, practically moaning at the taste. Brenner didn't leave. The whole situation seemed foreign to her. He hadn't paid her a visit since she'd been brought back, when she'd demanded he tell her his name so she knew who to curse._

_When she finished eating, Brenner called someone in to take the plate. He returned to the chair, sitting simply, looking relaxed. He was staring at her, hands pressed together in front of his mouth like a prayer. Julie looked directly at him._

_"What are you thinking, I wonder."_

_Julie answered instantly. "Wondering if I could overpower you. How many guards are positioned outside that door?"_

_Brenner blinked slowly, a soft smile coming to his lips. "I've missed that spark." He rested his hands on his lap. "You're unhappy here."_

_"You think?"_

_He hesitated. "We're going to start doing things differently. Would you like that?"_

_"I'd like for you to let me go."_

_Brenner shook his head. "I'm afraid we can't do that yet."_

_He was probably giving her false hope, but she_ clung _to that word_  – 'yet'.  _If she obliged, would they let her go? Her perspective changed._

_"So, what, I bitch about wanting a burger and fries, you bring it for me? What do I owe you in return?"_

_Brenner pursed his lips. "We want to push your powers – see what else you're capable of."_

_"There's something else," she sensed it. "Tell me."_

_He nodded solemnly then spoke loudly. "Bring it in."_

_A man pushed a cart into the room. He nodded at her, "Seventeen," he'd said it in almost a greeting. He picked up a strange contraption – pressing a button to make it buzz. Julie glanced over at Brenner who slowly stood, grabbing her left wrist and pulling it behind her back as he took a seat behind her._

_"This will only hurt for a moment, little bird. And then things change," he hummed into her ear._

_The other man grabbed her right arm, stamping something on her skin. She saw "017" then realized what the buzzing thing was. Pulling back, she felt her heartrate increase._

_"No, stop. Don't," she begged. The man started tattooing, a stinging pain coursing through her arm. "You bastard," she cussed at Brenner._

_He looked genuinely pained at her retort. "I assure you this, Julie, I'm only doing this to keep it consistent."_

"Consistent!?"

_He nodded. "The others have one too."_

_Others? Julie wanted to vomit._

* * *

"You alright?" Jim called from behind her and she pulled away from the window quickly, trying to shake the feeling of the memory. She nodded at him but he wasn't convinced. "This is too much. Let's go."

As they walked back to the truck, Julie saw the balcony out of the corner of her eye, but she jogged closer to Jim, pushing those memories away. She wasn't ready to go there yet; she couldn't let those thoughts consume her, not now.

They got in the truck and Jim just sat there a moment, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

"I'm sorry," Julie spoke quietly.

" _Sorry?_ " Jim repeated. "What the Hell do you have to be  _sorry_ for?" she remained silent. Jim tried to get rid of the gruff edge to his tone. "Okay, so what now?" Julie just looked at him blankly. "You're just gonna stay in that shitty motel and…and?"

She hadn't really thought that far ahead; being so convinced that something was going to turn up when they arrived: that some creature would pop out of the lab or some Suit would take her away again. Yet there she was, back in the truck with the man who'd crossed state lines to get her home. Where was ' _home_ ' now, she wondered.

"I'm not really sure, Jim. I…I really have nowhere to go so," she shrugged. "I guess I can go anywhere." She paused. "There was another…experiment I met in Chicago…I could always…" she trailed off.

Jim focused his eyes on her. All the responsibility he had at the moment: Jane, the department, the paperwork piled on his desk…he wondered what it would be like to feel that sense of freedom. Yet, he wondered if she felt free at all. He knew that he was always looking over his shoulder; constantly convinced that someone was going to come for Jane. He imagined Julie felt similarly. What was freedom when the government had you kidnapped and tested on?

Hopper sighed heavily. "I'll see what I can do."

A look of confusion crossed her face. "What? You mean stay?"

Jim stared back at her, jaw clenching and unclenching as he contemplated if he really wanted to say what he was about to say, but she probably already read it from him.

"There's someone else," he spoke apprehensively. "Eleven."

It struck her then, what Kali was talking about:  _"She left in the middle of a shit storm. Said she was going home to her police officer."_

Hopper didn't need her powers to know the look of recognition on her face. He cringed. Was he doing the right thing?

"You know where she is," Julie spoke.

"Uhhh…"

"Is she  _safe_?"

This stopped Jim right in his tracks. "Yes."

Julie sat back in the seat, look contemplative. Jim was blocking her, being guarded for a good reason. She didn't want to push and make that skin contact to read him. She trusted that whatever happened was the right thing. She let out a sigh.

"If she's here, she could use protection – another pair of eyes on her. I understand if you still don't trust me, but I need to know if she's got this…this  _feeling_ too." Jim looked at her. "That things aren't over…I can't shake the thought."

Hopper wanted to vomit.


	4. Impel

            “I think I got somethin’ for ya…” Jim’s voice sounded deep and exhausted over the phone.

            Julie was still staying in the motel, trying to keep busy but going stir crazy pretty quickly.

            “Oh?” she hummed, placing down the container for the takeout she’d ordered.

            “Yeah, uh…” he seemed distracted so Julie waited – what else did she have to do? Voices were muffled on the other line and then Jim’s voice was too, as if he’d pressed the receiver to his chest, yet she could still hear him when he said, “Fuck you, go to Hell.” Considering this was the first conversation they were having since he’d dropped her off after the visit to the lab, it was pretty comical. “Hey, sorry. Been crazy here. I think I dug up something for rent. Friend-of-a-friend thing. Interested?”

            “I dunno, this motel is very spacious and modestly decorated. Not sure I could part with it,” she retorted.

            “S’that right?” his voice was humored. “Well, if you can break away from your dream home long enough to check this place out, I can get you in to see it.”

            “That would be great, Jim, thank you.”

            Hop inhaled a drag of his cigarette, cracked his neck, and exhaled. “Got a pen or somethin’?” he waited for a moment for her. “I’m gonna have you call Joyce Byers – she’s the cousin of the woman renting the place out. She’ll take ya through.”

            He gave her Joyce’s number, hoping Julie didn’t ask what he’d told Joyce about her. The answer would be ‘enough’ but he knew Julie would push. Joyce was always out to help him when he needed her, what with the situation with Will, but you better believe she’d ask questions. Hop didn’t have answers. Not yet, anyway.

Yet two days ago when he asked Joyce about the house for rent, Joyce asked who it was for. So he’d given Julie’s name, hoped that was enough. Of course it wasn’t. Of course Joyce asked how he knew her and of course he was obligated to give her _something_.

            “ _Long story. Maybe she can tell you_ ,” _he’d said._

            _“That’s bull, Hop. How do you know this girl?” Joyce had been all too curious when he mentioned a new name around this small town. A girl without a home? What was he, some kind of philanthropist?_

 _“Well, I don’t really_ know _her, know her…” She’d given him that look and he’d rolled his eyes and sighed. “I’d just…helped her before, okay? And it kinda got fucked up and…I dunno, I guess I’m…” He’d almost said_ _‘_ responsible _’_ _but he’d bit his tongue._

            Joyce knew she could push him, but she also knew when to stop.

            Julie’s voice called him out of his memory from the other day.

            “Thank you again, Jim. I feel so stupid for coming to you, but I’m glad I did.”

            Hop put out his cigarette, sucked on the spot on his finger he’d just burned with the ashes. “Yeah, kid, no problem. But you owe me a beer.”

            She laughed. “Done.”

            He hung up after that, grabbed his hat and keys, and went back to work.

* * *

            Joyce Byers sounded nice over the phone, Julie thought. Maybe a little too eager and kinda scattered but nice.

            She’d agreed to meet Julie at the house the next day and it was nice to have plans for once. Julie was ready to figure out her next steps after spending so much time in limbo. Through her excitement, she couldn’t help but feel anxious. All that time in the facility planning her escape, dreaming about her future life she never expected to be in small-town Hawkins. Yet she felt drawn here, almost, as if she couldn’t leave.

            The house was a little blue thing on a street called Habershan and it didn’t look as run-down as her mind had made up. Julie parked behind the Ford Pinto in the drive and she saw a petite woman leaned against it, sizing her up just as much as she was.

            When she got out of the car Joyce instantly introduced herself and – to Julie’s disdain – extended her hand to shake. She wanted to be polite, though she hesitated.

            The skin contact sent Julie’s mind into overdrive – flashes of memories of a lost son, a monster in the walls, Jim beating the chest of a little pale almost-corpse. More connections were made. _Will_. This was the woman from some of Jim’s memories too. _Friend-of-a-friend_ , he’d said.

            The feeling of cold and empty didn’t leave her skin until she shoved her hands in her pockets.

            “This is my cousin’s property. Her last tenant moved out a few months ago. Come on in.”

            The front porch creaked as the two of them climbed to the front door. Joyce started going on about how many bedrooms and the possibilities of the home, how her cousin didn’t mind if she wanted to paint and decorate however she wanted. All of this information processed for Julie, but her eye caught chips in the paint that almost looked like fingernail marks. A blink and she was taken back to a memory: skin and sweat, a dark freckle on his shoulder, how he’d loved when she’d dig her nails into that spot, pepper kisses over the marks.

            Her throat felt tight. She blinked away the memory, breathed, and it was gone just as quickly as it came.

            “-And this _kitchen…_!” Joyce was still going on about what a quality home this place was.

            Honestly, Julie didn’t need convincing. She’d agreed to see it because Jim had gone out of his way to make this happen for her and she was grateful. Any place she could call ‘home’ for a while was better than some shitty motel room.

            “I love it,” she told Joyce mostly so she didn’t have to hear her go on anymore.

            “Really?!” Joyce seemed too happy about this. “Linda said that if you want it, you can move in right away. I can give you her number so you can call about rent. How soon do you think you can get a moving truck?”

            Julie smiled sadly. “Oh, I…uh…I don’t really have anything but a few suitcases and little stuff I could fit in my car.”

            Joyce’s face fell. “Oh, honey, that just won’t do. I-I’m sure I have some stuff the boys and I can get rid of. I mean, kitchen stuff is here and a bed and couch but…”

            “I’ll make it work, Joyce, no worries. You’ve done enough for me already. Thank you.”

            Joyce nodded, but her eyes still looked contemplative. “So you’re moving in?”

            “I paid at the motel through tonight and my stuff’s there, but – yes – I can whenever.”

            Joyce hugged her and Julie felt herself tense up, closing her eyes to push out the memories. She built that wall quickly in her mind, just the way Brenner and her had practiced. Nothing got in, just the cold in her fingertips.

            “This calls for a celebration! Let’s go kick through my old junk and have a glass of wine.”

            Julie agreed because Joyce was just too eager and kind (and she felt guilty if she’d said no), but also because she craved human interaction.

* * *

             “So how did you and Hop meet?” Joyce’s voice was muffled from a different room as she dug out yet another box for them to go through.

            Julie sipped her wine, contemplating if she should tell Joyce the truth or not. Clearly she’d been through some shit with Brenner. But Julie wasn’t feeling courageous enough tonight to bring herself to talk openly.

            “We met a few years ago before he was chief here. I needed help finding my sister.” _Don’t think, don’t think, don’t think_.

            “Hop’s good at finding.”

            Julie breathed evenly though it took some control. “He is.”

            “Did you find her?”

            “Yeah,” Julie choked out, looking anywhere but at Joyce’s reaction to her words. She took a hefty gulp of wine this time.

            Joyce didn’t push.

            Julie sensed movement outside the front door. She kept her expression neutral so as not to give anything away. The person entered in a hurry.

“Hey, mom, can I have friends over?” the young boy from her memories, Will, came into the kitchen. Julie sensed four more people outside the door in wait. She almost smiled to herself.

            “That’s fine, honey, but…” Joyce’s words came out and the front door instantly cracked open again, the hiding children coming into full-view. “What did I tell you about asking _before_ you have everyone bike over here?”

            “I know, I know…it’s just…Nancy’s in Mike’s basement being annoying and Dustin’s mom doesn’t have enough room for us and Lucas’…-“

            Joyce interrupted her son. “That’s fine. Oh! Will, meet Ms. Preston, she’s new to the neighborhood.”

            “Hi,” Will said in a soft, shy voice.

            “Hi, Ms. Preston,” another boy came forward. “I’m Dustin,” he took her hand and kissed the back of it. Unsuspecting, Julie was worried about the memories that she’d get, but all she got from him was something about a game.

            “Dustin, stop freaking her out!” another boy shouted and they started pushing each other down the hallway to Will’s bedroom.

            Julie was humored and took another sip of her wine. A feeling overcame her suddenly and she almost choked as she glanced up at the next child who was retreating to Will’s bedroom. A young girl, the same one from Jim’s memory. Shy eyes glanced away as Julie stared curiously at her.

            “Jane, it’s so nice to see you, honey,” Joyce’s voice startled the girl. She paused and smiled at them softly before going back to the room with the boys. “They’re obsessed with this board game of theirs,” Joyce laughed. “They play it so much you’d think they’d get tired of it.”

            “So many kids in the house, you must never be bored.”

            Joyce nodded but shrugged. “I work a lot actually…” she sighed. “Being a single parent of two is difficult, but Jonathan helps me out so much.” Joyce poured another glass of wine. “Speaking of work, are you looking for a job?” Julie nodded. “I know this coffee shop is hiring. It’s right next to Melvald’s, where I work.”

            Working at a coffee joint again didn’t sound super enjoyable, but whatever brought the money in until she could find something better, she’d take.

            “I’ll go apply in the morning. Joyce, I appreciate all your help.”

            “Your life is so interesting to me. I mean, from what you said you moved all this way without anyone or much of anything,” she sighed. “I just…I can’t imagine. I’ve been so rooted in this place, especially after marriage, kids, and divorce. You’re young still. Why here, of all places?”

            Julie shrugged, sighed, concocted a lie. “My aunt passed away recently and after the death of my parents, family’s kinda been estranged for me. I guess I just needed a fresh start. Besides, Hawkins just…pulled me in. I feel some kind of connection to it, I guess.”

            “It has nothing to do with Hopper, does it?” Joyce gave her a look.

            Julie felt her cheeks redden. “No! No…” she came up with a quick fib. “My grandfather met his wife here when he was traveling, actually. They fell in love, he’d travel just to come see her. They eventually got married, moved away, and had children. They’d talk about how this was the place that started it all. I guess I just had to see what the hype was about.” She paused to take a breath after the lie. “Maybe I’m just a hopeless romantic.”

            Joyce looked love-struck. “That’s such a beautiful story! But I have to say, not much of anything goes on here…” though her words seemed honest, her voice and eyes gave her away.

Yeah… _nothing_ happens here. Sure, Julie thought. Even if that was true, _here_ sure beat the Hellhole she was in before. She figured she’d take her chances.


End file.
